


Parks and Volleyball

by antagonistjuice



Category: Haikyuu!!, Parks and Recreation
Genre: Danganronpa spoilers somehow, F/F, F/M, Gen, How is that not a tag, I’ve been wanting to do this forever, M/M, Parks and Rec AU, anyways soooo, google translate, haikyuu third years, parks and recreation AU, transfer students, “here come dat boi” “oh shit whaddup”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagonistjuice/pseuds/antagonistjuice
Summary: “We have some high schoolers from various schools in Japan coming to intern with us at the Parks And Recreation department to help them get a feel for local government. I made all of them their own personalized binders, each both in English and Japanese every possible thing to do in Pawnee!” Leslie sets an incredibly thick stack of binders on her desk, holding up one with the name ‘Morisuke Yaku’ on the front. “April helped me with the translation. Did you know she spoke Japanese?” As Leslie rambles on, the camera pans over to April, who holds up her phone with Google Translate up on it.“Hey, Leslie.” Ben pokes his head into the room, interrupting Leslie’s tangent. “Wanna go pick up 11 high schoolers?”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Joe/Donna Meagle, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Parks and Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this idea in my head for a very, VERY long time. It’ll probably be awful, but I hope you enjoy anyways!

“We have some high schoolers from various schools in Japan coming to intern with us at the Parks And Recreation department to help them get a feel for local government. I made all of them their own personalized binders, each both in English and Japanese every possible thing to do in Pawnee!” Leslie sets an incredibly thick starch of binders on her desk, holding up one with the name ‘Morisuke Yaku’ on the front. “April helped me with the translation. Did you know she spoke Japanese?” As Leslie rambles on, the camera pans over to April, who holds up her phone with Google Translate up on it. 

“Hey, Leslie.” Ben pokes his head into the room, interrupting Leslie’s tangent. “Wanna go pick up 11 high schoolers?”

Suga stumbled off of the plane, looking a bit green and leaning on Daichi for support. “Daichi, remind me never to go on a plane again.” 

“Well, Mr. Refreshing, we have to fly when we go back to Japan, so don’t think that’ll be an option!” Oikawa butted in.

Suga, still swaying slightly, glared at Oikawa. “Well, you can frickity-frack fuck off!”

“Suga nO-“

“Hey hey! Are you the kids from Japan? Of course you are. Tom Haverford, nice to meetcha.”

Kai, being the responsible one, took the man’s hand and shook it. “Kai Nobuyuki. Happy to be here.”

The man (Tom) grinned. “That’s great! So, tell ya what. We are not gonna do introductions now, for many reasons. One, Leslie is gonna wanna be there, and two, my tum-tum is rumbling and I need some apps and sserts. Cool? Amazing, I knew you’d agree.”

He then walked away, motioning for the high schoolers to follow. Most either looked around at their surroundings or kept their eyes on Tom, but Suga heard a quiet “here come dat boi” “oh shit whaddup” from Makki and Mattsun.

“Alright everybody, looking great! The kids will be here in a few moments, so be prepared! You’re all amazing!”

“Why, thank you Leslie, I-“

Tom walked in the door, subdued muttering behind him.

“Shut up Larry, they’re here.”

“May I present, the wonderful, the amazing, the swaggerful Japanese interns!” With a flourish, Tom motioned towards the door.

“Like I keep saying, if you look at all the evidence, Kokichi is a much more complex character than he seems and not a total villain!”

“Okay then, kinnie.”

“Shut up, like you don’t kin Maki.“

“She is a good character!”

“Oh please. Name one good piece of character development she had other than liking Kaito.”

“First off, don’t you DARE say queen Makiroll did not have character deve-“

Leslie cleared her throat in an attempt to stop the argument between a brown-haired boy and a silver-haired boy from escalating further. “Welcome to Pawnee, interns! Now, I think we should go around and introduce ourselves and one interesting fact about ourselves, and then you can all go over the comprehensive information binder that I prepared for each and every one of you with your names on them. We can show you where you’ll be working, and we’ll get started!”

The silver haired boy nodded, cleared his throat, and started to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be introductions! Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
